Whispers
' Whispers & Voices' is the fourth episode of the third season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The Veau family has sighted apparitions and heard noises, including loud rappings and bangings, inside their house. Heavy wood doors have opened and closed on their own. The children have reported feeling drunk and dizzy and having upset stomachs. Jason, Grant and Steve meet with Mark Veau, the homeowner, who shows them the stairway post where an apparition of a little boy was seen. In the formal dining room and in the basement a man's voice has been heard calling women's names, including "Ginger" (perhaps a reference to the house's history as a brothel). His daughter saw the outline of a man in her bedroom. In the master bedroom, a man burned to death in his bed, but there was no evidence of a fire and the door opened by itself when Mark's wife had her hands full. In the tower, a friend heard a clunking noise and found the medal that was around his neck bent and on the floor. During the investigation Dave Tango and Steve hear something being knocked over in the tower but can't find anything there. In the master bedroom Donna gets a high EMF reading and Dave's camera battery drains when Donna asks for a sign of a presence. Steve plays two audio recordings for Jason and Grant. One sounds like someone saying, "Hey," or "Come here." The other sounds like a creepy laugh. He also plays video footage that shows the camera which was placed in the tower being moved. Jason and Grant show Mark the tower footage and play the audio clips. All agree there's not enough evidence to call the house haunted. Mark says he got a creepy feeling when he heard the EVP and thinks the "mystery will continue." Jason, Grant and Steve meet with Heather, a chef at Bucksteep Manor, a bed and breakfast built in 1897. In the kitchen she has seen someone who looks like a monk peer through the door. In the basement, girls have had their hair pulled and a knife was thrown into a hole but wasn't heard striking the floor. In the common area, employee Cora Mitchell saw the apparition of a man lying on the couch after all the guests had gone for the day. A former manager saw the figure of a monk go into Room 5, and the daughter of an employee saw a monk in robes near the chapel. As Jason and Grant drive around in a golf cart hoping for a sign of the monk, they catch signs of movement on the thermal camera but aren't sure what it is. Brian and Steve go into the chapel. Steve feels one of the pews shaking. Jason and Grant crawl into the hole in the basement and find insulation that would prevent the knife from making noise when it was thrown there. Grant feels some tugging from cobwebs there that might explain the reports of hair being pulled. After analyzing the footage Steve shows Jason and Grant two thermal images. One is a hot spot that they decide is probably an animal; the other is footage from the golf cart, which is similar to a finger crossing through the camera's view. Steve also tells them of his experience with the pew. Jason and Grant inform Heather that the chapel was built as a tribute to an Episcopal priest; it's possible that people have confused priests' robes with monks' robes. They tell her about Steve's experience and explain about the insulation and the cobwebs. Jason and Grant agree that the building has an interesting history but can't say whether it's haunted. Regardless, Heather thinks there's a presence there. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes